Power electronic modules or assemblies typically employ electronic devices that generally include electrical circuitry for conducting electrical current which, in turn, generates thermal energy (i.e., heat). Automotive high-power electronics, such as those employed in diesel engine vehicles, electric vehicles and hybrid/electric vehicles, typically generate a significant amount of thermal energy during operation. Excessive heat buildup may cause reduced performance including electrical circuit failure. Thus, thermal energy generally must be dissipated and transferred away from the electronics to ensure adequate operation. Additionally, the power capability of the electronic devices and size of the electronic module generally depend upon the amount of heat dissipation that may be achieved.
For very high-power applications, enhanced cooling of electronics may be required. Some electronic modules may employ a heat sink device having a fluid vessel in fluid communication with automotive radiator antifreeze. The heat sink device is generally positioned in thermal communication with the electronics such that fluid coolant flows in heat transfer communication with the electronics to cool the electronics.
While electronic modules or assemblies have employed fluid, such as liquid coolant, to achieve cooling of electronics, it is desirable to provide for thermal cooling of an electronic module in a manner that sufficiently cools the electronics without undesirable drawbacks.